Sol Thread
by The Black Cherry Tree
Summary: Maka is the new girl in town and Soul has a band without a lead singer... well there you go. PS this is the real Sol Thread, the other was just a misundertanding with my computer


"Mama, do I have to go with Papa? I could go with you…" the sandy blonde girl pleaded with her mother. Her mother and father had divorced, due to her father's horrible womanizing. Her mama was going to travel the world, looking for a new occupation and home.

"No worries, Maka, once I find a home then you can move in with me," the brunette woman placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Besides you'll be living with Blair, not your horrible papa." Blair was a friend of Kami's, Maka's mother, since college. She may have been a little inappropriate, but she would stick up for anyone.

"But Mama…!" Just then the girl was pulled into a tight hug.

"No tears, Maka, I'll be gone awhile and it's a new town, new experiences. Have fun," the woman let go her daughter. "Bye, my strong Maka." The woman then made her way to the taxi waiting downstairs without a second glance. She knew if she turned around now, she wouldn't be able to go. She entered the taxi, and it drove away.

"Alright," Maka stood in front of the new place she would be staying for a month or two. She lifted her hand and pressed the doorbell. The door swung open to a purple haired woman wearing a black shirt that seemed to be a bra and incredibly short shorts.

"MAKA!" The woman pulled her into a hug. "It's been so long! How are you?" She released the blonde girl.

"Hi, Blair, I'm fine. What's with the clothes?" She pointed to the outfit the grown woman was wearing.

"Oh, these, I'm on my way to work. I really wanted to hang out with you, but work means money and money pays the bills. We can talk later… oh! Before I forget," the woman pulled at silver key out of her pocket. "This is your key! Okay, bye!" And with that the woman walked down the hall waving at Maka.

'Walk in, Maka. This is your home for the time being,' Maka grabbed suitcase and walked through the already open door and closed it behind her. It was a three room apartment with a kitchen and living room. The kitchen was clean and had pots and pans. The living room had a three person couch with red cushions. She made her way towards the last room to the right and peeked in. The room had a bed with a white comforter and red pillows, a desk that seemed to not of been used in years, and a closet on the opposite wall of the bed. "This seems to be my room," she put down the suitcase she had been holding and walked over to the bed. "The bed is really soft," she then wandered to the desk. She looked at it with a narrowing look, "this is really dusting," she then walked towards the closet and opened it. "This is bigger than my old one," she walked around the room once more before whispering, "and this is my new life." She grabbed her suitcase from the door and placed it on the bed and opened it. Pulling out shirts, pants, skirts, jackets, and shoes she found the perfect outfit.

"Tomorrow I'll wear this and look around town."

~In A Garage Somewhere In Death City~

"What the hell do you mean you're quitting the band?!" The albino pianist slammed his fist down on the keyboard, yelling at his leader singer, Maria.

"Soul, this isn't doing anything for me, besides," the girl looked around at the band, "this band sucks!"

"We do not suck! Maybe we would get more gigs if your wails didn't cover up our instruments!"

"Wails?! That is it Soul! I'm quitting," the black haired girl spinned on her heel and walked out of the garage.

"Good," the albino yelled after her, "who wants a voice of a frog in their band?!"

After a good moment of silence the lead guitar, drummer, bass player, and backup singers stared at Soul.

"So..." Liz stood awkwardly behind the microphones in the back.

"We'll put up posters and have auditions for a new lead singer," Kidd placed his drum sticks in the side pockets of the drum set.

"Yeah," the albino placed his fingers on the keyboard and began to turn the instrument off.

"Hey, Soul," a blue spikey haired boy walked up to the depressed pianist, "don't worry. Tomorrow we'll have a better leader singer, I promise, a god does not lie."

He smiled, "Thanks Black*Star."

Tsubaki clapped her hands together, "alright! Liz, Patty, and I will go make the posters and we can post them around town, auditions will be on tomorrow!"

"Yeah, time to make posters," Liz smiled while her little sister grinned.

"Maybe I should supervise this poster making," the black haired man stood up from his seat behind the drums. "To make sure the writing is neat and symmetrical."

Everyone sighed at Kidd's reasoning; he really was too much sometimes. Tsubaki took of her bass and Black*Star placed his guitar on the wall. Liz and Patty walked to the door and waited for Tsubaki. Kidd searched in his pocket for his car keys.

"Soul, you should go visit Blair, tell her we're using the garage tomorrow," Kidd held the keys in his hand.

"Yeah, might as well," Soul reached inside his own pocket for his motorcycle keys. "Hopefully she doesn't try to kill me with her boobs." He chuckled; Blair had lent her garage to them for practice. They mainly only used it weekdays but tomorrow they had to use it for auditions.

"Bye," everyone exited the room, but Soul. He seemed to be remembering something that Blair had told him, but he couldn't remember what it was.

'Well, if it wasn't important, I probably would have remembered,' Soul walked outside and hopped on his motorcycle and drove to Blair's apartment.

~Blair's Apartment~

Maka was getting out of the shower when she heard the door unlock.

'Oh, Blair's home,' Maka walked out of the bathroom with her towel wrapped around her body and into the hallway. "Hey, Bla-ahhhh!" There in the middle of the kitchen stood an albino wearing a red shirt with black jeans with white converse. He jumped back too, with a shocked expression on his face.

"Who the hell are you?!" The albino yelled at the girl. He scanned her head to toe. 'Nice face and legs, but seems to be a flat chest.'

"That's the question I should be asking you! What are you, a thief?!" She yelled pointing her finger at the suspicious person. "A pervert?!"

"What are you doing here?" He seemed to be calming down, ready to get some answers to some questions.

"I live here!" She clutched her towel to her body. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Blair," he walked over to the couch and sat there and turned on the TV.

"Blair is working, can you come back later?" Maka started walking to her room, not waiting for an answer. She pulled out a white shirt and mint green shorts. She pulled the shirt over her head, then the shorts on her waist, 'I hope he left.' She walked out of her room and saw he was still on the couch!

"Maka, I'm home!" The door opened and there stood Blair in a different outfit then she left in. She glanced over to the living room to see a teenage boy stare at the television screen, "hi Soul, when did you get here?"

"Just a while ago, why didn't you tell me you were gonna get a roommate?"

"Nyah, I DID tell you Soul," she walked over to Maka and began hugging her. "Soul, this is Maka. Maka, this is Soul."

Maka stood straight faced, and this did not please Blair. "Smile!" She then began tickling her, she didn't hold in her laughter, she began laughing and had a giant smile planted on her face. Blood began to drip down Soul's nose, it got sprayed out when Maka leaned over and you could see down her shirt. Blair stopped tickling Maka.

"You are such a pervert, that is no way to make a first impression," she stormed out of the room and slammed her bedroom door close.

Blair tossed Soul a tissue, "so why'd you come over?"

"We need to use the garage tomorrow, for auditions," Soul wiped up all blood coming out of his nose, "our lead singer quit."

"Well, I never really liked Maria, sure Soul, you guys can use the garage," and with that hanging in the air she walked into her room.

"Thanks! Bye, Blair!" He began walking towards the door then he stopped, smiling to himself. "See ya later, Maka." He opened the door and closed it behind him.

~The Next Day, In The Garage~

"That girl sucked, too," Liz whispered to make sure the girl in front of them couldn't hear them.

"Well, she is just the second person to audition, the others will be better," Tsubaki whispered back to her.

'Hopefully,' Soul scratched her name off the list. "Next!"

~In Death City's Shopping District~

"I wonder what I'm going to do today?" The teenage girl had on a dark purple shirt with lace long sleeves. The shorts she wore were white with black lace covering most of it up. Her shoes were boots that went to her mid-calf; they were black with red accents. She continued walking down the street, and then she saw a poster on the wall.

The Band Sol Thread is looking for a new lead singer

If you can sing and is between the ages 14-16 then please come to the "BJ's Garage" at 1 p.m.

You will sing one of our songs

Be prepared!

"Sounds like fun," she looked around and spotted in the distance the garage. She looked at her watch to see it was five minutes after one. "Better start walking," she then found herself getting excited over this. 'Though, the auditions are probably over.'

~Back At The Garage~

"This is the last one?" Kidd looked at the paper Soul with a bored expression.

"I think so," he grabbed a pen, "alright! Come in!"

Maka walked into the room with her hands in her pockets. She then stopped when she noticed Soul sitting there smirking at her.

"Well, hello there pervert," she stared at him with a disapproving look. The rest of the band stared at Soul and the girl.

"You know her, Soul?" Black*Star asked his friend.

"Yeah, she's living with Blair, now, what's your name?" He smirked and tapped the tip of the pen on the paper.

"Maka, Maka Albarn," she smiled back at him. 'I can play this game too, Soul.'

"Okay, Maka, this is the song you have to sing," Kidd handed her the lyrics.

"Ready when you are," Soul smirked at her.

"Okay, here I go," she smiled to herself, 'In or out, it doesn't really matter.'

(Welcome to the Show by Britt Nicole)

Enough time, get in line

Stop being afraid tonight

We are gonna take you high before you realize

Round and round you'll go

Up and down and never slow

Feel the excitement grow

Oooh

This is where you let go!

Hands up like a rollercoa-

She got interrupted when Liz had slammed her hands down on the table and got out of her seat.

"What, was it that bad?" She placed her hands at her sides, still clutching the sheet of paper.

"That was fantastic! Don't you guys think so?" The upbeat blonde girl looked at the others who just gawked, including Soul.

"That was wonderful, you have a nice voice," Tsubaki smiled at her.

"So good, so good!" Patty waved her hands in the air and was smiling.

"Not as big as a star like me, but she has potential," Black*Star placed his hand under his chin as if thinking.

"What do you say, Soul?" Kidd glanced over at the still gawking albino.

"I say if she continues to sing like that, she's in," he placed his hands behind his head.

Maka just stood there, not believing what she was hearing. 'Am I the one their talking to?' She looked around to see if there was someone else in the room.

"Alright, Maka will come visit you tomorrow at your apartment and we can have a welcoming party," Kidd stood up from his seat and walked out, everyone followed out.

"Uh, hey, Soul?" Maka called out to him, placing the paper on the desk. "Could you drive me home?"

"What's this? Is she asking me for help?" He smirked at her, cupping his ear with his hand.

"Forget it! I'll walk back home! Who wants to be in the same car as a pervert?" She began to walk out when Soul grabbed her wrist and pulled her to look at him. He pulled her in to close and she was an inch from him.

"I was only teasing, I'll drive you home," he removed his hand from her wrist.

"Thanks, but I think I'll walk, to look at the town," she walked past him and turned around to face him. "See you tomorrow, Soul," and she walked out the door.

~In The Bad Part Of Death City~

"Crap, where am I know?!" Maka exclaimed looking around for anything familiar.

Not so far behind was Soul on his motorcycle, 'Damn, am I stalking this girl? And what's she doing in this part of town?'

"Hey, girlie, you lost?" A man with muddy blonde hair hobbled next to Maka.

"Uh, no," she began walking but the man grabbed fiercely and pulled her in close to him.

"You know, girlie, you shouldn't lie," she could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Let's have some fun," he pushed her to the ground and began to lift her shirt.

"Get off her you dirty bastard!" Soul kicked the man off Maka. He extended his hand for Maka to grab. She grabbed his and he pulled her up. Her shirt was completely off her and was on the ground, she wrapped herself with her arms. All she had on was her silk pink bra, which was mostly see through.

"What the hell? Who are you?" The man got up and pointed his finger at Soul.

"Leave, or I'll kill you," Soul gave him the death glare. The man ran away as soon as he saw the look.

"T-thanks, Soul," Maka stuttered. She bent down to pick up her shirt. She slipped it over her head and turned back to Soul. "How'd you find me?"

"Well, I started to follow you when you walked into this part of town," he rubbed the back of his head.

"You followed me?!" She exclaimed. "You are such a pervert! Be lucky I don't have a book on me, I would Maka Chop you so hard!"

"Just be glad I did follow you! If I didn't, you would have been raped!" He grabbed her shoulders and got down to look her in the eye.

"I-! Thanks, Soul," Maka blushed and turned her head to the side. He had a point, 'Damn it.' Maka pouted.

"That's what I want to hear," he hopped on his motorcycle and handed her the helmet. "Get on." She did as she was told, she swung her leg over the bike and grabbed onto Soul's shirt. "Clasp your hands in front on me, it's much safer."

"You're not just saying so my breast will be on your back, are you?"

"You have no breast, Miss Tiny Tits," he laughed as she clasped her hand together.

"I'm going to kill you," she huffed.

~The Apartment~

"Blair! I'm home!" Maka walked into the apartment with Soul.

On the counter was this note, 'Emergency, be back at 1 a.m.! Love you! 3.'

"Looks like you're gonna be home alone," he read over her shoulder. She jumped, not knowing he was behind her.

"God, Soul, you're like a ghost!" Maka walked away from the note and opened up the fridge. "Hey, do you want to stay for lunch? I mean, if you don't already have plans or something."

"Are you asking me, the pervert, to stay over?" He grinned and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I was just being considerate, you saved me and all," she grabbed the pork out of the fridge. She then moved onto cabinets and pulled out some spices. "If you're staying, lunch will be ready in an hour."

~Lunch Time! ~

"Thanks for the meal," Soul slouched in his chair and patted his stomach.

Maka giggled, "Your welcome, it's getting late. You should leave soon or your family will get worried."

He got up and placed his dish in the sink, "no need to worry about that. I only live with my brother, and he's on a business trip."

She got up too and placed her dish in the sink, "what about your parents?"

"My mother died a little after I was born, and my father was killed before I was born," he grabbed the soap and squirted some on the plate and began cleaning it.

"I- I'm sorry, Soul," she looked away from him. 'Now why did I have to say that? I brought up painful memories for him.' She gave herself a disappointed look.

"It's nothin', besid- crap."

"What?" She looked at him curiously.

"It started raining, I can't drive in weather like this," Soul dried the plate and stuck it in one of the cupboards.

"You can stay till the rain lets up," she dried her plate and placed it in the cupboard. "I'm okay with it."

"Alright, well what can we do till the rain lets up?" He looked at her with a grin on his face.

"We can watch a movie, how about you go choose one?" She pointed to the movies under the TV set.

He walked over there and chose one out and stuck it in the DVD player.

"Which one did you chose?" She walked over to the couch and sat down.

"That one based off that Japanese horror film," he sat down next to her and hit play.

"The Grudge?" She grabbed the blanket on back of the couch and draped it over herself.

"Yeah, you're not scared are you?" He jokingly grabbed her by the shoulders.

"N-no. I was just asking," she scooted closer to him and draped the blanket over his lap too.

"Now don't get too scared," he looked at her.

"I told you I wasn't sca-Ahhh!"

~The Second Movie~

Soul had chosen another scary movie; he had chosen "Boogeyman". Maka would scream whenever a shadow was on screen or the closet door would open.

"Maka, the movie is over," he looked down on her and she had fallen asleep. 'Might as well leave,' he started to get up until he felt two arms around his hips. Maka had snuggled in closer to him, leaning her head on his chest. "Oi, Maka, wake up." She didn't even stir. "Crap, guess I'm staying the night," he put his arm around the back of the couch and positioned his head at a certain angle. "Good night, Maka."

~Morning~

"Maka, wake up," Blair shook her a bit, then she began to open her eyes. "Oh good, you're awake. Can you wake up Soul for me?" She pointed to the boy who Maka was currently on top of.

"Gah! I fell asleep on top of THAT?!" Maka screeched, quickly getting off him.

"God, Tiny Tits, don't yell into my ear," he ruffled his hair as he got into a sitting position.

"Why are you still here?" She pointed her finger at him.

"Pointing is rude, and when you fell asleep you freaking grabbed me by my waist," he leaned into the couch, putting the blanket off to the side.

"That's cute! Maka, I didn't know you had a sweet side," Blair hugged her from behind.

"I was asleep! I didn't know what I was doing!" She protested as she tried to get out of Blair's arms, Blair was stronger than she looked.

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, we'll see you here this evening, for the welcoming party. No one will bring food, maybe Tsubaki, so make your own food or order," he stood up and walked out the door. "Later, Tiny Tits."

"He makes me so angry," she fumed, slamming the door behind him. "Better start cooking."


End file.
